


Haunted by Guilt

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Drinking, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Ghost!Connor, Ghost!Connor being more a dick than the real Connor, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk I just wanted to torture Gavin for a bit, Other, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: He was careless.He put him in danger.He didn't care.But he if didn't...then why won't his ghost stop looking at him like that?Why did his words drive deep into his heart?Why does he feel heavy under every fearful stare he gives to him?





	Haunted by Guilt

Gavin doesn’t know why he all of people had to be partnered up with the android he hated most but here he was anyway. They were currently in the car, driving up to the crime scene not far ahead now. Connor was babbling about the case file and Gavin had stopped listening several minutes ago on the drive. When they finally pulled up to the crime scene, Gavin was out of the car first. He ignored Connor’s babbling again, grumbling as he walked by the only other officer at the scene. He walked into the building and was greeted by yet another nasty sight like always. There was thirium spattered on the walls and several android parts scattered on the floor. Another android still whole was slumped over and unconscious in the corner of the room. Gavin sighed and shook his head, scanning the area before leaning back against the wall and pulling his phone out.

“All yours, plastic prick.” he muttered, loading up a game while Connor walked past him.

“Detective, could you please…” Connor started then stopped and sighed as Gavin flipped him off again for the sixth time that day.

The android said nothing more and moved about, analyzing the parts and samples, making notes as he went. There was no point in trying to talk to someone uncooperative as Gavin Reed anyway. Connor gave him a glance and mentally groaned. Why did Fowler have to make _him_ deal with Gavin? Why didn’t he ask Tina or Chris? Stifling a sigh, he finished up analyzing the rest of the clues and walked past Gavin. He went to the next floor and Gavin followed, grousing all the way. As Connor went to analyze more clues, Gavin returned to his game. Several minutes passed before Gavin heard a thump. He looked up to see Connor slowly backing out of a room before charging in again. Gavin slipped his phone away and drew his gun out, creeping over to the doorway and waiting. Screams and cries filled the air for a moment. When nothing more was heard, he poked his head into the room and saw Connor lying unconscious on the floor. The android’s legs were mangled, and his head was somewhat bashed in. His arms were damaged, bent in what might be an uncomfortable position if he were human. Gavin stared at Connor’s body. He’s unsure what to feel. He’s ok, right? He’s not in pain, right? The detective stares on, catching the red LED circling and circling on the android’s temple. He doesn’t snap out of it until the officer from earlier comes running in, breathing heavily. The sound of sirens fill his ears and he glances over to the window to see several police cars below. An ambulance arrives shortly.

“Reed, what happened? Why didn’t you back him up?” says the officer, now kneeling by Connor and looking him over.

Gavin blinked and scowled this time at the android.

“He’s just a machine. He doesn’t need me to babysit him.” he mutters, leaving the scene behind.

He keeps a cool face as he walks by the technicians and the other officers. He ignores them and slips away in his car, heading home. Once he close the door, he shucked off his jacket and headed straight for his whiskey cabinet. The rest of his night is spent drinking until the bottle is empty. His phone blows up with text after text from Hank, but he ignores it. He shut his phone, not caring about it even as it rang and rang through the night. He plants himself on the sofa, another bottle in hand. He turned the tv on and is met with the news channel. The news anchor began talking about Connor and his incident. An image flashed onscreen for a moment, showing Connor as he laid in bed. Wires and tubes were attached to him and his LED was still stuck on red. A peaceful yet emotionless look graced his usually warm face.

_Look what you did to me, Gavin. You let them hurt me…Why?_

Gavin sat up, startled at the sudden voice beside him. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to see Connor’s…ghost? No, that can’t be. Maybe he drank too much? Gavin doesn’t know. He can only stare in shock at the ghost now moving to stand in front of him. Connor can’t be dead right? Do androids even have ghosts? Gavin still doesn’t understand and decides to ignore him. But Connor spoke again.

_You really hate me that much? That you wouldn’t even save me?_

“Fuck off, tin can.” Gavin muttered, taking a swig from his bottle.

_What have I ever done to you? I get that you’re scared of being replaced but why the hate? I just wanted to be happy._

“Shut up.” the detective hissed back.

_It hurt. What they did to me? It was so painful. I know you heard me screaming, begging for help. Why didn’t you help?_

Silence.

_Are you that selfish? Are you that angry with me? I have done nothing wrong and yet you blame me. Why?_

“Fuck. OFF!” Gavin snaps, throwing bottle across the room.

It shatters into a million pieces as it hits the wall, the whiskey staining the floor. Gavin stares at the bottle then turns off the tv. He sighed and trudged off to his bedroom.

_Fine. Ignore me like you always do. It’s not like I’m damaged, lying in a coma. It’s not like Hank is beside the bed, worrying for his second son, angry at the detective who let him get hurt._

Gavin growled lowly but ignored him again, getting into bed and pulling the covers over himself. He tossed and turned for a moment trying to get comfortable. When he couldn’t, he opted to lay flat on his back. Turning his head, he catches Connor standing in his mirror on the wall across his bed.

_What? I thought you were ignoring me. Or do you care now that I’m here like this? You know, for someone human, you act more like a machine. Even more than I have. And that’s saying a lot._

“Fuck you.” Gavin grumbles.

He hardly sleeps that night. Connor had started softly sobbing as he stared at himself in the mirror. Gavin had thrown his alarm at the mirror and shattered it, the frame falling to the ground. When Gavin woke up the next morning, he’s thirty minutes late for work. Letting out a frustrated growl, he made himself some coffee and got ready for work. Once at work, he feels uneasy stares falling on him. He ignored him and headed straight to his desk. Things are quiet for a moment before Hank walks in, disheveled and tired but not as tired as Gavin.

“Hey, dickhead!” the lieutenant called, heading straight to his desk.

Gavin sighed and looked up, startling for a moment when he realizes who’s standing above him.

“What, old fuck?” Gavin grumbles.

“Don’t play games, asshole. You know what you did!”

Ghost Connor appeared at that moment again, standing by Hank like the real Connor did. A small smile graced his face for a moment.

_Hm. Gee…I wonder why he’s angrier than usual. And why he walked in all alone._

Gavin sent him glare that Hank missed as they continued yelling at each other.

_It can’t possibly be the fact that he might be losing another son again because of someone’s carelessness._

Gavin growled lowly, resisting the urge to throw something.

_Poor Dad. I’d hug him if I were here. But I’m not. I’m unconscious and still broken. Sorry, Dad. It seems some…assholes, just don’t want me to be happy._

Out of nowhere, Gavin stood up and suddenly swung at Hank only for him to miss. Connor taunts Gavin, standing right in front of Hank. Gavin growled and swung again only for his fist to be caught by Hank.

“The fuck are you doing?!” Hank growls back.

“Leave me alone!” Gavin screams in reply.

Connor flipped him off and Gavin swings again, managing to nail Hank in the nose this time. Hank swears but before he can grab the detective by his shirt. Tina intervenes, pulling Gavin off of him. She isn’t happy about this. She apologizes to Hank before dragging Gavin off to the break room. Connor follows quietly.

“The hell is your problem, Gav?!” she hisses, shoving him.

“Anderson started it!” Gavin hisses back.

_What a lie. A bad one too. Literally everyone saw you provoke him. They even saw you punch him. See, maybe if you actually helped me then Hank would be so mad at you. But obviously you don’t think first. I’m surprised you even have a brain in there, let alone one braincell._

“Leave me alone, asshole.” Gavin mumbles.

“What? What have I ever done to you?” Tina asked confusedly.

Gavin glared at her. Well, not at her. At Connor. Connor just crossed his arms and gave him a look. Gavin sighed, running a hand over his tired face as he headed for the coffee machine. He grabbed a cup and began making himself some coffee.

“Look, Tee. I’m not in a good mood, ok? I barely slept last night. I was having a bad time.” Gavin answered, fixing up his coffee how he liked it.

_Liar._

“I get that but what I don’t get is why you didn’t back Connor up. Why did you let him go alone? You know Fowler told you to work with him. Hell, Hank even told you to keep him safe. And you didn’t. The fuck is wrong with you?” Tina shoots back, angrier than before.

_Yeah, Gavin? Why did you let get hurt? Why did you make me suffer? You said you’d keep me safe. A load of bullshit that was._

Gavin downed his coffee and said nothing, glaring down at table. Tina sighs and leans over the table, snapping her fingers in his face. Gavin looks at them then glances up for a moment before looking back down again. He shook his head and ignored her too. Connor sighed from behind Tina and moved to stand by her. Tina sighed as well, waiting for Gavin’s response. When he said nothing, she let out a sound of irritation.

“Talk to me, Gav. Now.” she ordered, using her interrogation voice.

_Talk Gavin. Tell her how careless you were. Tell her how you just stared then ran off like a little cowardly bitch. Tell her how ignorant you really are._

Gavin looked up from the table again and glared behind Tina.

_What? Going to be a little bitch again?_

“Shut the fuck up you prick!” Gavin screamed, shoving the table aside and shocking Tina.

“The fuck, Gav?! I’m just trying to help!” Tina retorts, fists clenched at her sides.

_I don’t think you know what help means anymore, do you?_

“Go away!” Gavin snaps back.

_You wish_

“I’m your best friend and you’re telling me to leave?! Fuck you then.” Tina retaliates.

With a huff, she crossed her arms and stormed out of the break room with a sound of frustration. Gavin didn’t realize she was gone until he looked up and saw the table fallen over and Tina walking back to her desk. Sighing, he picked up the table and left the break room. He could feel Tina’s glare on him as he retreated to his desk. The rest of the day slowly went by as Gavin worked. Connor stuck around and remained quiet. His ghost had left him alone in favor of trying to talk to Hank who was moping at his own desk. Later that afternoon, Gavin was sent to apprehend someone, and he begrudgingly accepts. He arrived at the scene and is met with chaos. A mother, a deviant, stood by the door crying and screaming for her daughter. Several officers stood by and waited for orders. Gavin walked by them all and headed inside. High pitched cries filled his ears and he came face to face with a gruff man holding a YK android hostage. The man’s gun was pointed to another female android kneeling helplessly on the floor in tears. Her begging and pleas fell deaf on the man’s ears. Gavin drew out his own gun and did his job, talking the man down and watching as the little girl ran off to her mother. Connor chose that moment to reappear beside the gruff man.

_I can’t believe you. You help those androids but not me? Oh yeah, because letting a fellow officer get injured on the job isn’t going to do shit to your job but letting a hostage go wrong will. Gee thanks. I feel so special._

Gavin groaned mentally. Why now? Ignoring the ghost, he moved on to cuffing the now upset man who was now bawling his eyes out as spewed out apologies for everything he had done including...what he did to Connor. Connor looked at the man. He remembered seeing regret in his eyes before he had beaten Connor half to death. He frowned as Gavin shoved the man into the squad car before the detective got in his own car and drove off again. He returned to the precinct, finished the rest of his workday, and drove back home. He spent the rest of the night drowning in another bottle of whiskey. This time, he opted to sit up on the couch and stare into the darkness of his apartment. Connor reappeared again.

_I miss hugging Hank. I’m still stuck at Cyberlife. I hate that place and you just had to send me there, you ass. Hm, why aren’t you happy? I thought you wanted me gone. Don’t tell me you’re having regrets now._

“Do you ever shut the fuck up?” Gavin muttered.

_I would if you hadn’t left me half dead, asshole. Oh, don’t tell me you’re feeling…guilty. You wanted me out of the precinct. You won._

“I said shut up!”

_I will if you can turn back the time and make up for your mistakes._

Silence again.

_That’s what I thought, Gavin. You did this. Letting me almost die alone in there? I wouldn’t be here if you actually fucking helped me. Have fun suffering with me for now._

“Prick.” was all Gavin could manage.

Several days passed by before the real android Connor returned to the precinct in full functioning condition. The ghost version of him had vanished the night before and hadn’t returned to Gavin since then. Gavin had managed to sleep a little more than usual. Though, his heart dropped when he saw Connor that morning at the precinct. The android was happily talking to Hank. When he caught sight of Gavin, his LED flickered to red then yellow. A look of fear and discomfort could be seen on the android’s face as he moved to hide behind Hank. Hank who glared at Gavin. He turned to leave with Connor who looked back again and frowned. The android shook his head and followed Hank. Gavin sighed and said nothing, moving to sit at his own desk. He hung his head and sighed again. It was quiet for a moment before a familiar voice came back to haunt him once again.

_Feeling guilty now, aren’t you?_


End file.
